


Love

by paperballoon



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, words that belong to AZ
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperballoon/pseuds/paperballoon
Summary: Post canon setting.100 words, 100 moments of Inaho and Slaine's life through the years





	1. the things that never were

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosiel_AZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosiel_AZ/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Rosiel!  
> You always keep organizing so many events, shipping packages to every corner of the world, you keep supporting and respecting AZ writers, so I just wanted to give you a big thank you for everything you have done for the AZ fandom!
> 
> So I had this inspiration about writing one sentence belonging to a word that reminds me of Aldnoah Zero and especially Slaine and Inaho's relationship. I’m aiming for 100 words, 100 moments of Inasure…that means 10 chapters.
> 
> (Unfortunately, I did not finish this in time. I will keep posting each of the chapters separately, as soon as I find the time to finish them.)

  1. **Hatred**



Each day he will look at him and his black eyepatch, and each day we will be reminded of his sins, and Slaine is barely able to take it any longer.

  1. **Help**



When Slaine, tired and emaciated across the gray table, lurches at him and shouts at him to go away, all that Inaho hears is, “Help me.”

 

  1. **Stubborn**



Every single day, Kaizuka Inaho will be there, at the table, behind that chessboard, waiting for him, and each time Slaine sees him, his heart will quiver with rage and hope.

  1. **Strawberry**



It takes months for Inaho to discover Troyard’s favorites; after that, cheesecakes, jams, ice-creams, salads, every possible combination is prepared by Inaho, and Troyard gains a bit of the lost weight.

 

  1. **King**



The white chess piece finally falls prey to his strategies, and Slaine realizes that the gurgling, hysterical sound coming from his throat is laughter.

 

  1. **UFE**



It’s an endless war Inaho is fighting, but one day, he finally wins; Slaine Troyard is going to be set free and live under his supervision.

  1. **One**



The moment Slaine takes the first step into the new house he will be staying together with Kaizuka Inaho, his only concern in life is the location of Kaizuka’s gun.

  1. **Bullet**



There are six bullets in his palm when he steps into Troyard’s bedroom, only to find the purposely emptied gun dismantled on the floor and Troyard curled onto his bed, pretending to be asleep.

  1. **Silence**



“Leave me alone.” Slaine says after Kaizuka knocks on his door for the third day in a row, but the silence that follows after Kaizuka’s withdrawal is somehow oppressive.

  1. **Misery**



The moment Troyard gets out of his room, he shouts at Inaho that every day is an added weight in his chest, that heavy stones keep piling up inside him and choking him, that he dreams of diving into the ocean and keeping silent as the stones drag him down, never to come up the surface again—and for the first time in his life, Inaho feels weak and a fool.


	2. the long winter evenings

11\. **Gull**  
He stands on the balcony and watches the gulls as they fly towards the horizon, and bitterly thinks that his dreams were once like this too…until Kaizuka’s voice echoes in the room; the scrambled eggs are ready.

12\. **Eggs**  
Inaho watches as Slaine Troyard steps into the kitchen, taking slow steps, fingers curled into loose fists, and for the first time eats his eggs without taking any breaks.

13\. **Liar**  
His eye doesn’t hurt, a pale Inaho insists, though Slaine knows much of liars to not recognize one.

14\. **Loneliness**  
Yuki refuses to come visit him as long Troyard lives in the same house, his friends and Deucalion’s crew are forbidden from visiting him, Asseylum is happy with Klancain on Vers, and their days pass between silent acceptance and reluctant dinners…yet Slaine’s loneliness seems so much more unbearable than his own.

15\. **Prison**  
He’s still living in a prison, he keeps reminding himself each and every day, only this time he has a window in his room, the thin mattress is replaced by a soft bed with clean, sweet-smelling sheets Kaizuka insists of washing every other week, and the guards’ insults are replaced by Inaho’s soft, patient questions.

16\. **Wolf**  
He unintentionally meets Troyard in the kitchen one dark, sleepless night; the tea cup shatters on the floor as Slaine turns, startled, his eyes almost gleaming in the dark, like a wild animal poised for attack, until Inaho understands— _It’s alright_ , he says, _It’s alright._

17. **Tea**  
Together, they wordlessly pick up the pieces of the shattered teacup, and Inaho pours Slaine a new cup of tea.

18\. **Secret**  
The couch is always warm after Slaine’s midday naps, so Inaho silently takes advantage of that warmth the times Slaine Troyard stays in his room; he curls onto Slaine’s favorite sleeping spot and uses it to expel the cold during the long winter afternoons.

19\. **Tired**  
The sun is shining, the ocean breeze ruffles his hair, but he is always lying in the safety of his bed; there are things and people he has lost forever, places he will never be, emotions he will never experience, and despite Kaizuka’s calm voice, he cannot stop mourning for everything he has lost, everything he will undoubtedly lose in his non-existent future.

20\. **Illness**  
For three days, Slaine’s eyes are glazed with fever, his lips are dry and cracked, there is blood in his phlegm and Inaho is worried beyond every logic; but during the third day the fever breaks, Slaine’s sweat darkens the curls stuck on his forehead, and Inaho realizes he can finally breathe normally again.


	3. the rain that grows flowers

21\. **Sunshine**  
White and yellow sheets are hanging behind their house, drying under the sun, and Inaho watches from the kitchen window as Slaine picks up a poppy flower and observes it closely, his fingers skimming tenderly over the fragile petals.

22\. **Red**  
Slaine steps into the bathroom one day, having forgotten that Inaho is inside—Inaho is naked, his muscles are well-formed, his skin is slick from his shower, the black and red of his wound is exposed, and Slaine can only think of the poppy he picked up a few days ago, majestic and fragile in a strange, alluring way.

23\. **Books**  
Inaho starts reading the old, dog-eared books Slaine loves because he realizes that more than anything, more than losing himself into worlds of atoms and particles or discovering Aldnoah’s matter, he yearns to know, to understand Slaine Troyard.

24\. **Music**  
This shelter, he realizes, has remained the same through all the years that have gone by; Inaho finds him kneeling on the floor one morning, tears leaking from his eyes, and Slaine is too lost in the beauty of the melody to even explain why it hurts so much, in such a wonderful way.

25\. **Dog**  
There are many words Slaine keeps murmuring under his breath when he naps on the couch, though Inaho never understands why this one sounds like an insult; until he realizes it must be the way Slaine forces it out with a tortured expression during his nightmares.

26\. **Alone**  
Slaine always believed he was alone, always looking for a place he would never obtain…until he started living together with Inaho, and now Slaine realizes that things he once thought about himself are no longer true.

27\. **Rayleigh**  
When Slaine approaches him one day and asks him questions (with a muffled voice, without looking at him) about the Rayleigh scattering, the soaring of his pulse puzzles Inaho; he is too excited to answer.

28\. **Blood**  
When Slaine hurts his finger one day while cutting vegetables, red is suddenly everywhere; before he has the chance to hyperventilate, Inaho silently takes his hand and walks him to the bathroom, cleans his wound, applies a gauze, then glances up and smiles at him, and all air is momentarily sucked out of Slaine’s lungs.

29\. **Bat**  
He did not mean to let the old nickname slip out of his lips, but Slaine raises his head from the book he is reading—and Inaho secretly marvels at the sound of his own nickname coming as an answer from Slaine’s smiling mouth.

30\. **Orange**  
“Orange.” Slaine answers, and something communicates between them, something out of their reach, and Slaine senses how Inaho acknowledges it with a faint, tired smile; Slaine’s own smile is faint, too, though he tries to stop the sudden swell of tenderness he feels from showing in his gaze.


	4. the summer garden

31\. **Sky**  
Oceans, forests, blue skies or green gemstones, Inaho will never find a way to describe the brilliance of Slaine’s eyes.

32\. **Lullaby**  
He is washing the dishes and humming it softly under his breath when Inaho steps into the kitchen, wide-eyed, and asks of him to sing it from the start; soon, each time Inaho’s eye hurts, it’s a silent encouragement for Slaine to ensure Inaho falls asleep.

33\. **Orphanage**  
It is Slaine that keeps insisting they find the abandoned building, which still manages to make Inaho’s skin crawl when they finally visit it.

34\. **Cane**  
As they stand in front of the grey, abandoned ruins, Slaine registers the slight tightening of Inaho’s grip on his hand, and thinks that perhaps those ruins and Cruhteo’s cane are similar in ways he couldn’t understand before this moment.

35\. **Eye**  
During the warm summer nights, Slaine dreams of taking Inaho’s silent, stubborn face into his hands, removing the eyepatch, and running his thumb over the red, fragile mesh, the scars that are now forming Inaho’s left eyelid.

36\. **Roses**  
Inaho has observed: of all flowers, red roses are the ones Slaine prefers—though when he asks Slaine why, all he gets as an answer are rosy cheeks and a quiet smile.

37\. **Past**  
“Slaine.” Inaho whispers one night while taking Slaine’s hand in his own; they are sitting across the kitchen table while Inaho starts talking about Slaine’s past, and his voice is very soft, and Slaine understands that he is forgiven, he was forgiven a long time ago, and it takes all his willpower to not break down and cry, all while Inaho’s thumb keeps caressing his knuckles in tender ways Slaine has never experienced before.

38\. **Nowhere**  
It is not a special moment; Slaine is smiling, telling Inaho a story about his childhood, and Inaho simultaneously realizes two things: first, he is in love with Slaine Troyard, and second, nothing in his life will ever be the same again.

39\. **Future**  
His heartbeat is too loud at nights, so loud that he cannot sleep, thinking about Inaho and the wall that separates their rooms, and he dreams about the future; he dreams about standing up, closing his room’s door behind his back, opening Inaho’s door and finding the peace he seeks in Inaho’s warm bed, in the way Inaho will softly whisper his name and hold him close, in the ways Inaho will make him happy.

40\. **Kiss**  
Slaine is sitting next to him on the couch one summer morning, reading a book, and the sun is weaving gold into his hair; so Inaho leans over for the first time, meets Slaine’s startled, then softening gaze, and kisses him.


	5. the world of miracles

  1. **Together**



Inaho drags his legs wider open and feels Slaine’s warm thighs sliding against his own; Slaine always manages to make his eye flutter open, to shatter his breath, and the only truths that connect him with reality are Slaine’s warm kisses on his face, Slaine’s eyes gazing deep into his own, never looking away.

  1. **Nightmares**



He will jolt awake sometimes at night, breathless and terrified, helpless against the darkness in the room, but Inaho’s arm resting in sleep around his waist, warm and just a bit heavy, will always manage to calm Slaine down.

  1. **Warmth**



Sleeping curled up next to Slaine is bliss during the cold winter nights, and every other night of the year as well.

  1. **Birthday**



Yuki and Inaho’s friends meet Slaine Troyard for the first time on Slaine’s 26th birthday; Inaho arranges for the meeting to happen in secret, and Slaine is so nervous, he feels like fainting (though he never admits it out loud).

  1. **Traitor**



The meeting doesn’t go well; Yuki keeps shouting, his friends are in shock since they only knew they were supposed to meet Inaho’s partner, who also happens to be Slaine Troyard…until Slaine’s eyes become dark and Inaho decides they should continue with this another day.

  1. **Pendant**



“Tell me about your father.” Inaho tells him one night in bed, his fingers tracing the engraving, and words pour out of Slaine’s mouth, slowly and first and then faster, as he recalls all the bittersweet happiness of his childhood on Earth.

  1. **Journey**



They visit the icy mountains of Slaine’s homeland once; Inaho’s heart softens when Slaine takes Inaho’s hand and admits that his home standing is right there, next to him.

  1. **Impossible**



Slaine accepts the cup of tea Inaho passes him during their quiet breakfast in their sunny kitchen, and while Inaho calmly browses for discounts on his tablet, Slaine takes a moment to understand that peace, that quietness…his eyes fill with moisture as he remembers every passionate whisper Inaho breathed on his skin last night.

  1. **Miracle**



One morning in the garden behind their house, Inaho observes how Slaine gathers flowers in his arms, and that is the moment he realizes how beautiful his life has become.

  1. **Moon**



“If you were not there, during the destruction of the Moon Base, I would be dead.” Slaine says, resting his cheek on Inaho’s shoulder, both gazing at the remnants of the Moon scattered on the dark skies, “Orange. For everything you have done for me…thank you.”

 


	6. the language of birds

51\. Eyepatch   
There are days Slaine cannot ignore how often Inaho’s hand comes to rest over his eyepatch—as if something is there, bothering him, something Inaho refuses to share with him, something that makes an unpleasant emotion crawl across Slaine’s skin.

52\. Fear  
When Inaho’s eye feels like melting from the sudden, scorching pain and he collapses on the kitchen floor, hearing his own skull crack, his last conscious thought is regret for not being strong enough to ensure Slaine never loses another loved one in his life.

53\. Mad  
When Slaine returns from the garden and finds Inaho’s cold, unconscious body on the floor, fluid leaking from his nose and ears, all his first-aid skills abandon him; he almost goes mad from the pain, he almost loses his mind while screaming for help.

54\. Birds (A thousand)  
Folding paper cranes has never been something he wanted to do, but those nights he spends crying alone, with Inaho staying at the hospital, a granted wish of a long life and recovery from illness is everything Slaine actually wants. 

55\. Tears  
He has never seen anyone cry from happiness until he returns home from his hospitalization, and the sounds Slaine lets out as he buries his face into Inaho’s chest are equally terrifying and comforting.

56\. Pain   
There are nights where, with nothing between them than the silver moonlight, Slaine will lay out between sobs the painful memories of his past, and Inaho will accept them all.

57\. Pleasure  
“I love you.” Slaine murmurs, eyes rolling back in ecstasy, his hands clutching blindly onto Inaho’s shoulders, and Inaho buries his face into Slaine’s neck, and continues with his slow, careful movements, wishing that every moment like this could last forever. 

58\. Naked   
Sometimes it’s the times after, that Slaine longs for, Inaho’s body resting warm against its own, Inaho’s fingers lazily tracing the wounds and curves of his body—no one had ever touched him like this before, and Slaine wrongly believed no one ever would.

59\. Anger  
He has stopped being angry since many years, but the night a drunken UFE pilot calls Inaho a cripple and a freak, it takes ten officers to stop Slaine from breaking every single bone in the man’s body.

60\. Scars   
When he wakes up during the night and slowly traces his fingers over them, Slaine sighs softly in his sleep and Inaho feels like touching something immeasurable; something like home.


End file.
